


Merrier All the Time (Comic)

by APgeeksout, SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, WIP Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic late night cookie-eating scene from APgeeksout's "Merrier All the Time" that I adapted into comic form. For the WIP Big Bang 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrier All the Time (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merrier All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566340) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



> Direct link to high-res images on imgur in case you can't read the text at this size/resolution: <http://imgur.com/a/lDjM8>
> 
> This comic is teen rated but the whole source fic is mature, FYI.
> 
> And thanks to APgeeksout for the awesome story to adapt! This was so fun!

[](http://imgur.com/tTwhLVl)  
[](http://imgur.com/6ZW5tWQ)  
[](http://imgur.com/8kYpz3V)  
[](http://imgur.com/8FuHIwF)  
[](http://imgur.com/nHhoE3L)  
[](http://imgur.com/VJPxxXV)  
[](http://imgur.com/dQuiKsV)  
[](http://imgur.com/5A1aKN3)


End file.
